To Know You
by WhenIHaveTime
Summary: Ryu x Chizuru, Chizu is upset that Ryu is being distant, so she forces him to watch a baseball game with her, then everything is let out.


"What is with you this week?" Chizuru demanded. She stared into Ryu's eyes, wanting the truth of why he was much more silent than usual. Her voice was low, so not to attract anyone to them, but Ryu did not respond. He only looked into her eyes, forbidding himself from causing her more anger. "Ryu?!" Chizuru demanded louder, grabbing his wrist to snap him out of his trance.

Chizuru was getting frustrated and people started noticing their argument. There was mumbles among the crowds which signaled a couple of girls to walk over to them.

"Yoshida," one of the girls spoke up. "You shouldn't be touching a guy that has a girlfriend." The girl crossed her arms with a smug look on her face. Chizuru froze, was this why he didn't invite her over anymore? He has a girlfriend?

"That's not-" Ryu was cut off with Chizuru fist flying towards him. He caught her before she could reach his face and held her back. Chizuru's eyes were flaming in anger, but for a split second, her eyes softened. She pulled away and turned to leave the stadium. Ryu jolted out of his seat and raced after her. Chizuru was fast but with his career in baseball, she was no match for him. But before he could get to her, he was held back. It was the girl who pissed off Chizuru.

"My friend wanted me to tell you she has liked you for a while and-"

"I don't like her." Ryu said tugging his shoulder out of her grip. The girl only sat there confused and irritated. She didn't even get a chance to tell him her name. She crossed her arms and walked back to her friend, who was crying of what she had witnessed.

Ryu walked out into the food court. She would be here out of all places, but since he was held back, he had no clue which store she would be in. He looked at all the possibilities. Tempura, yakitori, maybe bread? He sighed as he walked past the numerous options of food. He should have just told Chizuru what was bothering him.

It was she who was bothering him, but not in a bad way, sort of. These past years, his attraction for her has been deepening with age. There's so much more he wants to do with only her that distracts him everyday. He chose to stay away from her before he gets too anxious, but now Chizuru thinks he's getting bored of her.

Ryu walked up to a store on the corner and there he saw her. Chizuru's common smile was lost. She gripped onigiri in her palm, starting at the steam that risen from the rice. Ryu frowned himself. He felt the stone of guilt sink into his stomach, but instead of living with it, he decide to get rid of it.

Chizuru looked up as the chair in front of her slid out. She looked back down at her snack when she saw Ryu starting at her. Her cheeks redden from how close he was.

"You should have told me you were dating someone, I would have been more… respectful." Chizuru commented, taking a nimble at her food. Ryu propped his head up with his arm, watching her from an angle. He decided to test her reaction a bit more further before telling her the truth.

"Are you upset?" Ryu asked. Chizuru hesitated before replying.

"Ya, only because you didn't tell me. I knew you were going to get a girlfriend one day but," Chizuru trailed off. Ryu waited for his response as patiently as he could. "I don't know, I'm just.." She tried again but was cut off by the store manager.

"We are closing in 5 minutes." The worker said and began to wipe their table. They both left the store and realized how late it was. The sun was gone and snow began to trail down. They only stared at the snowflakes before Ryu took Chizuru's hand and lead her to a storage closet.

"What are you doing?" Chizuru questioned. Ryu ignored her question and locked the room behind them. The room was only dimly lighted with the moonlight from outside.

"Are you jealous, Chizuru?" Ryu asked, looking at the moon from the window. Chizuru's face was painted with red from his confrontment.

"You could have just told me and I wouldn't-"

Ryu took hold of her lips with his. He was now in front of her, lifting her arms around his neck. Chizuru did not pull back, tasting his lips with great curiosity.

Ryu slid his hands under her skirt to touch her thighs. She spazzed from his cold touch, pulling away to voice her pleasure. Ryu captured her lips again to keep her quiet, but his hands did not stop exploring. Chizuru was quite proud of her strong legs and Ryu saw why. They were firm and soft, well taken care of. His hand traveled a bit father up to her sweet spot. Chizuru arched her back pressing her breast against his chest. He was getting so aroused but he had to prep her first. He remembered the first time he thought about having imitate time with Chizuru.

It was when he overheard his older brother with a girl. Their parents weren't home when Tooru brought home his then girlfriend. He could hear groans coming out from Tooru's room late at night and when Ryu went to investigate, he saw his brother thrusting himself into the girl. She looked helpless underneath him, like he had so much power over her. Ryu stepped away from the creak of the door and ran back to his room. That night, many years ago, he dreamed about Chizuru underneath him, quivering by him. In the morning, he sighed to realize it was only a dream and went to get ready for school.

Here he was now, years later, in a similar scenario as his brother was. Chizuru was the only girl he felt love for. He waited for this day ever since he started feeling this need. Chizuru pulled away panting. She needed air. Ryu was impatient now, giving her only a few seconds of air before claiming her lips again. He pushed her on the wall, causing supplies to fall. They both froze and looked towards the door before realizing then giggling. Chizuru's smile had appeared once more. He grinned and licked her lips before sliding his tongue into her mouth. Chizuru followed but felt unsure. Ryu could tell she was uneasy and parted to hear her out.

"I don't want to get in between of you and your girlfriend." Chizuru whispered. Ryu could tell she was flustered and a smile broke out into his face.

"I don't have a girlfriend, and I never had one." Ryu confessed. He waited until she realized what he said and prepared for her fury. But instead, Chizuru smiled brightly but soon faded.

"Then why did I have to force you to hang out with me?" Chizuru asked, her eyes narrowed at him. Ryu leaned on the wall, closing his eyes as he replied.

"I've been unable to control my sexual desires for you." Ryu simply stated. Chizuru's eyes widen. He just said it so straight forward she didn't know how to respond. Ryu stood up straight and unlocked the storage door. The stadium's hallway lights were off and staff was sweeping the floor. It was time to go home or they would be locked in here until the morning.

"Come on, we have to leave." Ryu told and opened the door more. Chizuru fixed her clothes and they both left the closet, ignoring the stares the staff would send, someone knowing of what might of happened in that closet.


End file.
